


Tour Bus

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Shot, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After a fantastic show, Niall and Liam need to unwind.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't have any affiliation with 1D or any of the boys. 
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"That was wild! " Niall exclaimed stumbling into the tour bus he shared with Liam.

They had just finished a concert in Milwaukee and went out afterward for a celebratory pint. Liam laughed and followed his bandmate into the bus. It was a great concert, everything went well and the fans were amazing. Niall flopped down on Liam's bed, still grinning from ear to ear. Liam pulled off his shirt, before sitting down next to Niall, his side pressed against him. Niall eyed Liam's trained torso appreciatively. When Liam noticed he winked at Niall, saying:

"Like what you see?" 

"You know I do. " Niall replied, grinning mischievously. 

It wasn't unheard of them to fool around. They all did some times. Being on tour for months at a time was very stressful and messing around with each other was a great way to unwind. It was also great to work off the adrenaline high that came with every concert. 

Liam turned around so that he was facing Niall properly and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft but determined and full of barely contained hunger. Niall returned the kiss happily, smiling against Liam's lips. He let himself fall back into a horizontal position, pulling Liam with him. 

Niall placed his hands on Liam's torso, running them over his muscles, while Liam bracketed him with his strong arms. Their kisses became more and more heated and they hardened in their pants. They made out until Liam pulled away and straightened up so that he was straddling Niall. He reached out and pulled Niall's shirt off, eyes running hungrily over his bare torso. 

Impatiently, Niall pulled Liam back down, smashing their mouths together. Slowly, he began to pant as the room heated up and filled with sexual tension. When Liam shifted on top of him, their still covered erections rubbed against each other, making Niall gasp. Liam grinned devilishly down at him, repeating that movement. Then he stopped moving and even held Niall down as he moved his hips, seeking more friction. 

"Arse. " Niall rasped out, causing Liam to laugh. 

"You love it, Nialler. "

When it was apparent that Liam made no move to stop teasing, Niall brought his legs up, wrapped them around Liam, and flipped them over.

"If you would've pushed us off the bed, you wouldn't have ever lived that down. " Liam sassed.

Niall just grinned down at Liam and kissed him eagerly again. Liam lifted his hands and buried them in Niall's hair, messing up the carefully styled locks. Now that he could decide how to move and how much friction they'd get, Niall ground down on Liam with his hips, dragging the bulge of his hard cock against Liam's.

"Oh fuck..." Liam whispered. 

Niall gasped in his mouth as he started to rut against Liam, finally getting the friction he wanted. He could feel himself getting harder and that encouraged Niall even more. It felt amazing to rut against Liam like a bunch of horny teenagers. But after a while, it got a bit uncomfortable. Their pants were restricting their boners too much and chafed against their dicks.

So, Niall leaned back to pop the button off Liam's pants open and free his dick. 

"Going commando eh? I like it. " Niall commented when he didn't feel any underwear.

"Just for you. " Liam replied grinning. 

"How'd you know I'd be putting out today?" 

"You always do. You're always down for a shag. " Liam said.

Niall shrugged, grinning, unable to deny it. He leaned over the edge of Liam's bed and grabbed a half-empty bottle of lube from its not so secret place under the bed. Niall dribbled the lube into his hand before he did it back around Liam's length. He stroked Liam's dick a couple of times, making Loan moan and close his eyes. Then Niall whipped out his own cock and lined them up with each other. Niall wrapped his hand around both of them and jerked them off at the same time. They both moaned in unison. 

Niall moved his hand lazily, watching hungrily how a drop of pre-cum dribbled out of Liam's cock. He stopped his hand when Liam's hips twitched and Liam started to fuck up into Niall's hand. Niall started to kiss Liam messily again as he too started to fuck into his hand. In sync they moved, causing their erections to rub against each other. 

While one hand went back into Niall's hair, tugging at it a bit, Liam's other hand tattooed down over Niall's neck and torso to his left nipple. Liam ran his thumb over it and pinched it carefully, making Niall curse and buck his hips. He would have loved to suck a big, dark hickey into Niall's creamy skin, but he knew that would raise questions they didn't want. Instead, Liam focused a bit mournfully on Niall's nipples and his cock against his own.

They were panting and groaning, eagerly chasing their climaxes. Over time as they got closer their movements became erratic and sloppy but pleasing nonetheless. Niall, who had gotten horny somewhere in the middle of their show, came first. He threw his head back and let out a drawn-out moan as he came all over Liam's perfect abs. Breathing heavily, Niall continued to rut against Liam, until he was spent. 

He always got very sensitive after his orgasm, so Niall released his cock and focused on Liam's, jerking it off expertly. After a minute, Niall had brought Liam to his breaking point. Liam groaned as Niall milked his orgasm out of him and his cum joined Niall's on his stomach. 

Legs shaky, Niall climbed off of Liam, after he had slumped into the mattress. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and wordlessly they wiped themselves clean. Niall flopped down on the mattress next to Liam. And after a few moments of silence, he asked:

"Round two?"

Liam groaned and laughed at the same time.

"You're really unsatiable, Nialler. Gimme a moment to catch my breath. " he replied.

"You wouldn't have me any other way. " Niall retorted smugly.

"No, I really wouldn't. " Liam replied softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Frottage  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
